Thrilling thoughts
by xxMe0xx
Summary: Himiko beats Ban in a drinking game and leaves Akabane to look after him. To Akabane's annoyance they end up sharing a hostel room. Ban is amazed by Akabanes eyes? Warning: This is yaoi meaning guyxguy! BanxAkabane/dr.Jackal, not so willing Akabane, drunk Ban. I never wrote yaoi before, I have a new respect for yaoi writers :s


Requested by my friend Thilda-Alice, alias ThildaTheDoplhin. I don't think there would be any spoilers in here, but that depends on how far you got watching/reading it right?

I own nothing .-.

WARNING: This fanfic contains mature contents, alcohol and violence. Oh and rape. Because it's hard to find a situation where Ban and Akabane gets together by their own will .-.

Akabane: Not to mention how ooc we are...

Ban: Speak for yourself!

* * *

"Oi, Akabane! How come you're not drunk yet eh?" a tipsy Ban asked, half lying on the bardesk.

"... I've never been able to imagine myself drunk." Akabane smiled his signature smile. However, that smile died fast as soon as Ban turned to the bartender to get another drink. He quietly cursed Himiko for dragging him here, just to leave him to keep an eye on Ban after beating said man in a drinking game.

He. Was. Not. Amused.

Not at all.

He signed and turned back his attention to Ban, who was now arguing with the bartender who was claiming him to drunk to have more. He grabbed the drunken brunette by the collar and drags him out,

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ban yelled and tried to stand up on his own, which was quite a challenge in his drunken state,

"You've had enough. I'm taking you home, where do you live?" Ban stared at him for a moment before deciding it might be a good idea after all.

* * *

One and a half hour later Akabane was on the very edge of his patient. Apparently he had miscalculated exactly how drunk Ban were. It was now becoming obvious that the younger one was too drunk to remember where he lived. Akabane let out a low growl,

"If I didn't want to see your limits when fighting so bad I would just get rid of you already!" The only resultate of his outburst was that Ban started to giggle and rave about something he didn't bother listen to.

He was about to just dump Ban there when he saw a hostel.

"That will do it…" He grunted and half carried, half dragged Ban there.

"He need a room." He told the receptionist as soon as he was close enough to hear him. The receptionist gave Ban a sceptical look and shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not letting that thing stay here alone. Either you stay with him or you take him with you."

Akabane growled. This wasn't going according his plans at all. He signed and gave in.

"Fine. I'll stay with him." He was going to kill Himiko for this. Oh how he looked forward to throw scalpels at her, watching her tan skin tear, beautiful blood rushing out of her body! What a beautiful sight!

He kept that thought as he helped Ban to their room, supporting his weight. Which was why he didn't notice at once that there were a double bed in the room.

However, at this point Ban had managed to sober enough to see the dilemma.

"Um… Jackal? How the hell did you think now?" Akabane glared at the rather small double bed,

"... I'm going to kill something."

Ban paled, he wasn't too keen on the idea of being alone in a room with a murderous Akabane. He looked around the room. Maybe there was a cough or something like that? But no… The only other furniture in the room was two nightstands and a lone chair. And the small bathroom didn't look like it would hold anything better.

Akabane willed himself to calm down. He couldn't do much about the situation, and frankly he was to tired to care more tonight. He would get his revenge later, he always did. But right now he had to keep his cool, otherwise he might get back on the wrong person, he thought as he dumped Ban on the bed.

"I'm going to talk to the receptionist and see if he can get an extra bed in here. You're going to take a shower, you stink." He said in a tone that didn't leave room for a discussion before leaving the room.

Ban stumbled to the bathroom. The cold water from the shower cleared his thoughts. He was alone in a hostel room with_ the_ Akabane Kuroudo, alias Dr. Jackal, a man who killed for his own amusement. Who was completely perfunctory to another life. Who had scalpels hidden in his own blood.

To anyone else the thought would have been horrifying. But to his own surprise Ban found it thrilling. He could brag about this for years! Ginji wasn't going to believe his ears!

He grinned wide as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, and another one to dry his hair with. He went back to the bedroom and dumped the wet towels at the floor. He picked up his underwears from the floor and wrinkled his nose,

"I'll just sleep nude, Jackal was going to get an extra bed anyway right?" He said thinking out loud and laid down under the blanket.

* * *

Not much later a irritated Akabane entered the room. Not only was there no extra beds to get, but a clumsy interrailer had spilled soda all over him. He threw the soaked coat on the chair and went to take a shower to get the sticky fluid out of his hair. Ban watched the other man disappear to the bathroom and glanced at the towels at the floor. Should he had said that he used both of them? Yes, probably…

He was right about to yell to Akabane when he heard the water start running.

'Oh well, guess the damage is already done then…' he thought lazily

Inside the bathroom Akabane was now even more annoyed. He had looked everywhere in the small room, but towels were nowhere to be found.

'But I could swear I saw one outside on the floor...' he frowned, 'Takes Ban to cause this much problems in one night...'

He stood in front of the closed door and listened. The only thing he heard was Ban's steady breathing, maybe the get backer was asleep? Now he had two options: either he could put on his clothes and have them soaked, or he went into the room naked and took the towels.

He decided that even if Ban would be awake, they were both men and there was no reason for things to get awkward. With that thought he opened the door and located the towels right beside the bed. He bent down to pick them up as he felt a iron grip around his wrist. He looked up and met Ban's blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked monotone. Ban quietly stared at the pale man with hungry eyes. Something with the sight of a naked, wet Akabane made his mind go blank. The hand that wasn't holding Akabane's arm tight stroke the jet black hair. It reminded him of his own hair, that would be wild, untamed even, and then turned straight and silky as soon as it got wet. And when Akabane's hair was wet it became easier to see how long it actually was. As if under a spell he gently placed his lips on Akabane's.

Akabane was horrified. _This was exactly why he avoided getting in a melee combat with Ban_. Akabane was by no means a weak man, but against a 200kg grip he was without a chance.

'Maybe he'll let go if I cut him with a scalpel?' He thought. But before he could act on it he was thrown at the bed, with Ban hovering over him. The smell of alcohol attacked him when Ban's mouth whispered in his ear,

"So thrilling… Docktor Jackal… To know that you hide your scalpels right here…" one of his hands ghosted over Akabanes body while the other one pinned his hands over his head, forcing the palms against each other, "But they are useless like this… Aren't they?"

Akabane glared at him.

"If looks could kill…" Ban smirked, "So I'm right then…"

The stank of alcohol coming from Ban's breath made him want to gag. Blinde of rage he fought to break free, with no success. Ban's smirk grew wider. He absolutely loved the feeling of being in charge of Akabane. Seeing those purple eyes look at him, and him only, with such intensity. They held so much anger, so much hate, they could have belonged to a wild animal being held down by chains. And by all means they might.

He placed a finger on Akabane's lips, and opened them up slightly. His own lips soon replaced the finger, and he started to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Bad move.

Akabane bit down on the invading tongue, hard enough to fill their mounts with blood. Ban yelped in pain and surprise and quickly withdrew. Angry he spat out blood and growled. He spread Akabane's legs with the hand that wasn't holding his wrists and smirked evil.

If he had about four glass of vodka less he would have questioned why Akabane didn't fight back more. He would have noticed the shivering in the pale mans body. He would have wondered why Akabane was looking so tired. But he didn't.

He forcefully pushed himself into Akabane, having every intention to hurt the shocked man, but yet not hard enough to draw blood. Who knew what Akabane might be able to do with his own blood… He _did_ hide scalpels there after all…

Akabane was too shocked to move anymore. What was happening? How did he end up in a situation like this? Was Ban… raping him? No. Akabane Kuroudo did not get raped. He could not allow that. But the harder Ban trusted into him the more obvious it got to him that he did not have a saying in the matter. He couldn't find the strength to fight back. He could deal with pain, he had been wounded in fights before. But this pain was something entirely different from a wound. He stare up in the roof, and let his body deal with it in what ever way it found fitting. Ban's groaning became distant as his system shut down.

Ban picked up his peace. Who would have thought the inside of dr. Jackal would be so warm and tight? He groaned loud and pushed in one last time before he came inside of Akabane.

He felt down on his side beside Akabane and fell asleep without noticing the empty look in a pair of purple eyes.

* * *

The next morning Ban woke up with a horrible headache. He sat up in the bed and groaned.

"What the… Where am I?" He tried to remember last night. 'Let's see… I met Himiko at the pub… Then… We had a drinking game right? But I can't remember who won…' He looked around the room and realised that he wasn't alone. All he could see of the other person was black, untamed hair, the rest was hidden under the blanket.

'Well this is awkward… I can't even remember her name!'

He left the bed and started to collect his clothes, careful not to wake up his one night stand. He was right about to leave when curiosity got the better of him.

'It can't hurt to take a peek, she might be hot!' He thought and carefully moved the covers away from the figures face.

The sleeping face of dr. Jackal greeted him.

Ban fainted.


End file.
